the Blaze and the Extraterrestrial
by Ridori
Summary: Ridley falls in love with someone meant to replace him. When she runs away, this causes a chain of events that the dragon hates remembering to this very day, but it lead to true love... (OLD STORY, DO NOT REVIEW PLEASE!)


**UPDATE: Okay, I just remembered that this is the rest of the story summed up, so read this to get a good image in your head:**

**Ridley went missing for a few years because of SSB4 and other enemies. When he came back to the Space Pirates, it appeared that they replaced him with a female Charizard named Flame. When they were surprised by the comeback of Ridley, they held a poll, and Ridley won, allowing him to become the general of the Space Pirates again. Flame, however, was still kept with the Space Pirates as a strong fighter. Eventually, she grew a large crush on Ridley, and the moment she realized this, she ran away. The Space Pirates gave Ridley the mission of finding her, and she eventually was found by him in a dark cave. While walking out of the cave, the two grew a passion for each other, and the next day, Ridley realized that he had fallen for Flame. Eventually, Flame admitted her love for Ridley one night when all of the Space Pirates were asleep, and Ridley confessed his love back. The two became a secret couple, however, one day they were on a mission and Flame's left eye was ripped out by a Metroid and replaced by a bionic red one by the Space Pirates, and because of some other injuries they discovered, they eventually turned her into a cyborg. Flame had lost all emotion, and was renamed... Well, let's just say "Nūdoru". The only emotions she could remember were her feelings for Ridley, and even though she just treated him as a leader, both her and Ridley knew that they were meant to be (CAN YOU SEE WHY I STOPPED WRITING THIS STUPID CLICHE MESS NOW?!). Ridley still called her "Flame", and that name grew on her and she started calling her self her original name more than "Nūdoru". Eventually, Ridley is told to go on a mission with Flame to attack Samus in a tunnel, and when they never found her, Flame went unconsious due to yet another Metroid, and as Ridley starts to carry her out of the tunnel in failure, this chapter happens.**

**My fingers hurt.**

Not for me or the other dragon I held dear to my heart.

Magma exploded from behind the rocks, and it was slithering like a deadly snake towards us.

There was nothing else I could do.

I held Flame by the neck in one of my claws and lifted off of the volcanic rock. As I flew away from the heat radiating from the lava, I flipped her over and gripped her by the stomach, neck, snout, and right wing. I flapped higher and higher, but the exit to the tunnel was nowhere to be found. I soon swooped down and rapidly elevated up into the center of the large tunnel.

The magma was nowhere to be seen.

I eventually shifted into a slower flight position and looked down.

Flame's eyes were shut, but she was still breathing a tiny bit.

I started flapping harder and I could feel some wind against my wingspan, but eventually, I could feel some heat radiating from the soil around me.

Uh oh.

Lava busted out of the dirt prison that confined it and I held my wings against my sides, and as I glided across the channel, the lava kept catching up. I lifted up and the lava couldn't reach me.

Suddenly, I saw the light of stars coming north of me.

It was the end of the tunnel!

I shifted my wings into a position that allowed me to fly north, but just as I bended one of my bones, a stream of magma cut through the soil and started burning off the wingspan of my right wing.

It was that exact moment when the Charizard's eyes finally opened. Both the blue one I had seen forever that had a faint glow and the red bionic one my very own Space Pirates put in after she lost an eye in the incident with attempting to get to this very tunnel the first time. As I saw the red eye, I felt as if history was repeating itself; but I had to lose a more important body part.

Suddenly, the entire wingspan burned off and fell to the ground like paper and the ashes gathered around my right wing, and in just seconds, the skeletal remains of the wing fell to the ground.

I was simply dead.

As a last resort, I gripped the soil with my claws, only to feel some heat and I ripped them out.

I was heading towards the lava.

The very end.

At that moment, Flame's wings flared up and she let out a loud roar. She quickly grabbed my remaining wind and swooped up in a flash.

So much was going on that my head decided to shut off completely, and the last thing I heard was Flame's roar and her arms wrapping around my body to raise me away from the lava.

_"Ridley!"_

_"RIDLEY!"_

I opened my eyes. I felt an aching pain with some cold metal thrown in on the right side of my body. I looked next to me.

The wing I had lost was replaced with a large, silver replacement. I remembered when I was Meta-Ridley, way back over 7 years ago. Right next to me was a Space Pirate, who was looking relieved. As I left the army's clinic, I looked into the sky.

Someplace, somewhere, Flame was there. Somewhere. She had disappeared.

Suddenly, I felt a scorching heat around me.

I looked to my left.

Flame was there, with her blue eye looking into me. We didn't have to say anything. I rested my beak on her snout.

We were cyborgs, chimeras, abominations, robots, pure evil, not true creatures at all.

But, no matter what, for me, and obviously for her, it didn't matter.

We were indeed Space Pirates, sinful and cruel, searching for violence, but perhaps there were some exceptions to our actions.

Whatever we were, we still loved the other dragon in that wicked romance.

**We were the Blaze and the Extraterrestrial.**


End file.
